


【质量效应同人】火种 . Shepard

by Shakarian



Series: Mass Effect [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Shepard - Fandom, 质量效应
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Shepard (Mass Effect) & Original Character(s)
Series: Mass Effect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051259
Kudos: 1





	【质量效应同人】火种 . Shepard

弗里奥萨.薛帕德空着双手，从烈日下走进满布涂鸦的小巷，用裸露的臂膀擦着额头滚滚而下的汗珠。夏季的艳阳将瓜纳巴拉湾波光粼粼的海面镀上璀璨金色，远处富人区洁白的混凝土墙与她身旁五色斑斓的铁皮屋顶一同闪亮，但她根本无暇关注。在大垃圾场手脚并用地刨了半天又爬了好一段坡路，这个十一岁的孩子真有点累了。

“嘿，薛帕德，快来，我今天拿到了好东西。”

迪迪从堆满了垃圾的荒僻角落中探出那颗环绕着乱蓬蓬卷发的脑袋，橄榄色面孔上露出掩饰不住的喜色。

薛帕德跟着他一前一后地钻进他们狭窄的藏身处。这里连个窝棚都算不上，只不过是两间铁皮屋之间屋檐相挨的地方，下起雨来得紧贴着墙壁站直了才不至于被浇个透湿。但能有块地方可以躺下来睡觉，对他们这些小得还没资格混帮派的流浪儿来说实在已经很值得满足了。

“蹡蹡~看！”

她的伙伴迫不及待地从墙壁缝里掏出一块巧克力，开始献宝。

“你碰到什么大兵啦？”

薛帕德吞了吞口水。贫民窟的食物其实算不上特别匮乏，至少再怎么不济，晚上总可以掐准时间在清洁车到来之前溜到科帕科班那海滩上捡点儿白天游客们吃剩的残羹冷饭，垃圾堆里耐心翻下去也常会有收获。但糖果，规规整整精美包装的糖果，穿越一切时空，永远是孩童眼中至高无上的诱惑，就他们这种身份的孩童而言，更是稀有。

“不是大兵。”迪迪咧开嘴，露出雪白的牙齿。“是个‘黑鹰’偷偷塞给我的，你猜不到吧！”

她的确有些意外。他们称之为“黑鹰”的那些人偶尔会从街头闪过，什么肤色都有，看不出来路，全身上下也找不到任何身份标识，非常奇怪。跟懒洋洋，永远都显得无忧无虑的本地“居民”完全不一样，这些人精壮，敏捷，连眼神都很特别。

来贫民窟里寻欢作乐或私下里要干点不法勾当的水手大兵通常都成群结队以确保安全，但黑鹰永远都独个儿行动。与前两者不同，他们显然经过严格训练，绝不大声喧哗，鲜少插手本地的任何罪恶，也不耀武扬威地欺负街头无依无靠的流浪儿。当然，所有人都知道千万不要对贫民窟的儿童心生怜悯—否则往往会有一大群跟苍蝇一样扑上来纠缠不休。

“这人一定是个新手。”她断定。

“没准是。管他呢，反正有好吃的就行。”迪迪把巧克力掰开递给她，另一块塞进自己嘴里。“咱们一人一半，你那边找到啥了没有？”

她给迪迪看整个上午的收获：寥寥数枚星币现金--今天没什么值得搬回来的东西，找到的她都当场卖掉了；一个纸袋，里边装着半个汉堡，只被咬了几口。虽然难免沾染上周围垃圾的臭气，但仍然算是美味佳肴。

“还有~这个。”她对迪迪挤了挤眼睛，把手指伸进嘴里，从牙床外边抠下来一块小小的芯片。

“是万用工具上的！“迪迪大叫起来，又赶忙捂住自己的嘴，怕有人听了去，说话声变得呜噜呜噜。“天啊薛帕德你真是太厉害了，居然骗过了那帮秃鹫的眼睛！”

她努力绷住脸装酷，但还是无法抑制地露出笑容。进入大垃圾场的每个人每天都要交人头费，出来的时候会被搜身，任何贵重物品都只能卖给“头儿”，价格是外边的几分之一。这就是为什么迪迪要去街头乞讨，只有她一个人翻垃圾的原因：薛帕德粗野又异常地力气大，头儿底下的人搜她身的时候没办法搜得太认真。

“我们马上就可以找老迭戈帮忙做‘小刀‘了，感谢老天爷。”迪迪闭上眼睛画十字架，语气中有发自内心的虔诚。

“还差得远。”薛帕德很清楚老迭戈每次索要的材料几乎是一件成品的十倍，而且她根本不信什么老天爷。不过至少现在有一块芯片了，谁说不是个好兆头呢。

有了“小刀“，再想办法弄件整齐一点的衣服，狂欢节的时候瞅准了单纯的外地游客下手，运气好的话就能把某个糊涂蛋万用工具里没上加密锁的零钱全部转走，那笔钱对他们来说可不小。

“慢慢存总会有的。”她的朋友一如既往地流露出乐观天性，想象着美好的未来。“能弄来钱，过两年我去混帮派的时候没准就能有把枪了。“

在“外面的世界”，人类已经发现了质量效应场，联合舰队一直航行到银河系边缘，基因改造工程与机械骨骼一样司空见惯。但这里是里约热内卢，上帝之城里的法外之地同一百年前并没有本质上的区别。这里的居民大多忠实继承了细腻的深色皮肤与棕色卷发，以及祖先们的生活方式：无忧无虑，自在散漫，忙不迭地花掉每一分到手的钱；薛帕德则头发看起来好像烈火，脸上的雀斑跟星斗一样漫天遍野。

迪迪的名字从头到尾有几十个音节，除了他自己没人记得住，只得用外号来称呼；她就只是弗里奥萨.薛帕德，很容易叫—这是父母留给她的唯一记忆。

“枪哎，我早就想要一把了！”迪迪眼中闪动着兴奋的光芒。“这样要是有人在玻璃房子里找你麻烦，我就可以去对付他。”

贫民窟的女孩子如果能长大而没半途夭折，通常的归宿都是迪迪口中的“玻璃房子”。薛帕德当然明白他指的是什么。她倒不是在乎“那个”—流浪儿没谁会拿那玩意当回事，不过她早就观察到，很多女人在年纪大了以后又会从玻璃房子退居到铁皮屋里，最后悄无声息地死掉，咽气的时候全身上下烂出一个个洞，苍蝇铺天盖地，挥之不去。

她绝对不要死的时候烂得跟个流着黄水的恶臭花菜一样。

“我不去玻璃房子。”她宣布。

迪迪很惊讶地望着她。

“为什么？没准会有人带你去沙滩的垫子上晒太阳，还买辆飞车给你，那种车开起来跟闪电一样快！”

“我也要去混帮派。”她不想跟迪迪解释什么苍蝇。“我们一起去。”

“也行。”她的同伴立刻又开心起来。“那就努力存钱，到时候你有枪，我也有，就可以跟帮派老大说这条街交给我们了，咱俩就混出头啦！“

她笑着把分成两半的汉堡递给迪迪一份，俩人狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。巧克力被她塞进口袋，满心打算着等填饱了肚子再慢慢把它舔干净。

吃到一半，两个孩子不约而同地停下了咀嚼的动作。

“枪声…离得满近的，应该就在隔壁巷子。”迪迪用气音悄悄地说。

“没事，他们要杀的肯定不是我们。”她非常镇定。就算是为了抢那块芯片也不会用上枪的，他们这种小孩拿一根棍子就可以打死了。

“你听，枪声又停了。咱们要不要出去看看？没准能赶在其他人来之前摸点儿东西。”

贫民窟里死人司空见惯，大部分尸体在被运走之前全身上下都已经被扒了个干净。不过捡尸的次序却等级森严…颇似非洲大草原。狮子吃完鬣狗吃，鬣狗之后换秃鹫…反正蝼蚁永远只能是最后一拥而上，僭越的下场通常都会被揍得很凄惨。

“走吧。”她撂下手中还没吃完的食物，撩开遮盖出口的破布，钻了出去。

迪迪跟在她身后，沿着墙根埋头疾走。基督山上宏伟的神像低垂双目，悲悯地注视着尘世，但他脚下的芸芸众生中，许多人甚至从来没有机会爬上他所伫立的山顶。

“他才刚死，衣服都还完整的没被掀起来。”

两个孩子心惊胆战地四处看了看。凶手应该是立刻就离开了，热浪滚滚的街道上空无一人。但很快，鲨鱼就会追逐着血腥味扑来，可以利用的时间很少，很少。

“你去翻他裤子口袋，我找上半身。”她迅速下了决心，指挥迪迪去分头行动，自己蹲了下来，打量着眼前的尸体。

从死人身体底下流出来一大滩血，不过这个人穿着黑色的衬衫，掩盖在烧焦棉布底下的弹孔从正面看起来没有那么可怕。但薛帕德不是第一次翻动尸体，已经非常有经验。这个人的背后一定有比碗口还大的洞，甚至可以一眼看穿他破碎的内脏和胸骨。

薛帕德看向尸体的左手：没有穿戴设备，但她几乎是立刻就找到了万用工具的植入痕迹。她从口袋里掏出刻不离身的小刀，拉起对方的手臂，打算把那块皮肉割下来带回去慢慢翻找。

但她的指尖感觉到了一线微弱的脉搏跳动…这个人没死….没死透。

她一个激灵，赶紧放开手。濒死动物的最后反击往往非常致命，她还不想倒毙在这里。

几秒钟其实很短，但漫长得跟几百年一样。薛帕德鼓起勇气，心惊胆战地抬头望去。

临死的人正在看着她。那是双天空一样蓝的眼睛，因虚弱而神智涣散。染着血污的惨白面孔上看不到多少痛苦，显得十分平静。看到眼前的人只是个小女孩，甚至还露出一刹那的笑意。他艰难地抬起手，像是想从衬衫的口袋中取出什么东西。

生命的火花转瞬即逝，手臂在半途垂落下去，蓝色的眼睛永远地闭上了。

薛帕德把手伸进他胸前的口袋，拿出死者没来得及给她的东西：

一颗软软的，带着人体最后温度的太妃糖。

她心里有种针刺一样的奇怪感觉，不像是得到礼物的欢欣鼓舞。指尖仿佛攥着一团火，她像是被烫着了一样急急忙忙地收回手臂，差点扯坏了衬衫的口袋。慌乱中，死者的领口被拉开了，薛帕德瞥到他胸口上的纹身：黑色的N与7，搭配着一面小小的红色旗帜。

“薛帕德！是枪，枪哎！”

突如其来的喊叫声吓了她一跳。迪迪站起身来手舞足蹈，狂喜已然压过了他天性中的谨慎。薛帕德赶紧制止了他的大叫大嚷。

“嘘~~~别喊，会有人过来的！”

男孩子看到薛帕德手中的糖果，低头望了望死者的脸。“这就是那个给我巧克力的人呐，难怪刚才看衣服觉得有点眼熟….唉，上帝保佑他的灵魂吧。”

他在胸口画了个十字，脸上露出难过的神色。不过薛帕德没有学他的动作：她老觉得自己听到了什么动静。

“好了，快走。”她拉起他的手开始走，打定主意撤退为上。“咱们赶紧回家。”

“好，今天真是….”

伴随着一声闷响，迪迪松开了她的手。

本能指挥着她的骨骼与肌肉，让身体先于头脑作出了反应。薛帕德猛然向旁跃开，那根原本要砸向她后脑的球棍落了空。

发动攻击的这些人一个个又高又壮，脸上却还带着稚气。十四五岁的少年体魄跟孩童完全是云泥之别，心智却还未定。大部分人这个年纪都还没资格得到黑道大佬的青眼，却又不满足于捡捡垃圾，小偷小摸—也不懂什么叫分寸。

“交出来！“他们围成一个半圆，越逼越近。”老实点，不然给你头上再来一棍！”

薛帕德用背脊抵住墙壁。迪迪就在她身边，倒仆于地。血从深栗色的头发中缓缓往外流，流过太阳穴，堆积在满布尘土的地面上，他的整个脸孔都埋在血泊中，但男孩却一直没有动。

她的伙伴。她从有记忆开始就厮守在一起的朋友。永远在笑的迪迪，老说要打跑欺负她的坏蛋。她的，她的…..

她的人。

拳头握得太紧，太妃糖的糖纸刺痛她的掌心。愤怒与痛恨带来浓重的杀意，体内有什么在挣扎翻滚，咆哮汹涌….幽蓝的火焰呼之欲出。

“滚！”她怒吼着挥出拳头。

举着球棒的为首恶少像是被炮弹击中般飞到半空，狠狠砸在远处的墙壁上，落到地面时宛如一个装得不够满的破旧口袋，全身上下的骨头几乎都成了碎片。墙上印着一个人形—红色的，脑袋的部分粘着几块带有头发的头皮。

原本还哄笑着的半大小子们瞬间鸦雀无声，夹着尾巴向后退缩，宛如猝然直面美洲虎的灰狼。他们目瞪口呆地望着周身环绕蓝焰的薛帕德，好半天才从浑浑噩噩中反应过来，哀嚎出声。

“天啊，是异能者，快跑！”

薛帕德把迪迪翻了过来，擦掉他脸上像个面具的凝结血块。迪迪已经死了，她知道，不用摸他的脖子也知道。死亡这种东西，她见得实在是太多了。

那把枪还牢牢攥在他手里，刚才压在肚子下。哪怕是生命的最后一秒钟，他也舍不得放掉他们好不容易才拿到手的珍贵武器。

薛帕德从口袋里掏出半块巧克力，打开迪迪的牙齿，塞进他嘴里。

她没办法带走他，带走了也没有地方可以放。很快就会有清洁工，来把这里的“垃圾”清除干净。下过雨之后，一切都会被洗去，世界上再也没有这个人存在的痕迹。

薛帕德从迪迪的手中拿起枪，回家去。在两间铁皮屋相邻的狭窄缝隙里，十一岁的红发女孩抱着膝盖，无声地哭了整整一个晚上。

诺曼底号飞船，人类与突锐第一次共同合作的结晶，军事与科技的双重骄傲。年轻的少校透过舷窗凝视着渐渐远去的星球，浑然不知头顶舱室里事关她命运的讨论。

“…弗里奥萨.薛帕德，二十九岁，星联特种部队N7训练结业。紧急联络人：没有。身世未知，参军前的履历也语焉不详。”派驻银河系议会神堡总部的人类大使乌迪那翻阅着面前的档案，看到一页纸都写不下的处分记录时微微皱起了眉头。“没有更好的人选了？”

“她就没有家人，据说从小到大都是流浪儿，有时候是有点那什么....不服管。但这种经历让她的生存能力非常强悍，看毕业成绩就知道了不是吗？第二名被她甩得连车尾灯都看不见。”

“最特别的是她在依利仙突击战里的表现。本人差一点就死了，但保住了所有的队友，援军赶到的时候原本还以为只能替他们收尸...奇迹，纯的。薛帕德带的小队有好几个在那次战役之后都要去看心理医生，他们说她打起仗来简直就是不要命，但跟过她的都对她死心塌地。”

黑色与白色皮肤的星联军官对视了一眼。

“人类需要一个能代表这个种族本身特质的英雄。星联推荐的第一位‘幽灵’人选是她…只有她--薛帕德少校。”诺曼底号指挥官安德森舰长与星联第五舰队统帅哈克特上将异口同声地说。

（完）


End file.
